Kataang OneShot
by quidditchchick004
Summary: Just a quick fic I wrote because I've had Aang and Katara on my mind for a LONG while due to the movie coming out soon, and I'm REALLY excited about it! :D Timeline: 4 yrs. after the end of the war. Aang is 17 and Katara is 19. Enjoy!


The door to Aang's room suddenly opened as he came barreling through and quickly slammed it behind him. He leaned up against the door, slowly slid down to the floor, and took a mediating pose; and just as soon as he thought he was calming down a bit, there came a loud obnoxious knocking on the door. Aang tried to ignore it and went back to meditating; but that attempt was soon vanquished when the knocking continued. "What?" Aang yelled.

"Open the door, Twinkle-Toes," It was Toph. _Figures she would send her to come talk to me instead of doing it herself. And she calls ME the immature one._

"I'm meditating!" Aang said in a matter-of-fact voice.

" Fine...Katara told me to tell you to tell you that-"

"I don't want to hear it unless it's some form of an apology!"

"Well…it's not really an apology…"

"Okay, then I don't want to hear it!"

Toph sighed, and Aang heard her walking down the hall. "Sorry, Sugar-Queen...he's not going to listen to me." Toph's voice came from a distance.

"Well, try harder then!" Katara yelled.

"No way! I'm not gonna be your messenger hawk!"

"Hmph!"

"Look, why don't you just tell him yourself?"

"He's not going to listen to me either!"

"Then why don't you apologize?"

"I'm not apologizing! Do you know what he DID?"

"Here we go…" Toph said quietly to herself, as Katara's voice started to get quieter and quieter as she grew farther away. Aang was relieved for the silence that now filled the air and he took a deep breath and went back to meditating. It wasn't working; he just couldn't get his mind off of what had happened.

He and Katara were shopping in the market and he really wanted to show her this new fancy clothing shop that just opened. What she didn't know, was that he went in there two weeks before and custom ordered some Air Nomad clothing to be made for her because she had always asked him what the women's clothing looked like and he was _dying_ to see her in them. Right after he had ordered the clothes, he went back almost every single day to check on how things were going with the order, so he came to get to know the shop-owner's daughter, Lyn, quite well and they had become good friends. When Aang took Katara in, Lyn was excited to see Aang and ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Aang! So, are you here to-"

"Shh…not in front of Katara…" he said, trying to keep her from ruining the surprise.

"Oh…right. Our little secret…" She said in her usual flirty, bubbly self as she skipped merrily to the back room . But apparently, Katara took all of this the wrong way.

"What does she mean 'our little secret'?" Katara snapped.

Aang started thinking that Katara was catching on to the surprise that he had in store for her, not knowing what she was _really_ thinking was going on. "Oh…nothing really." He started nervously, "It wouldn't really interest you…"

"Oh really?" Aang didn't really know what to say to her without blowing the surprise, but thankfully, he was saved by Lyn.

"Aang? Could you come back here for a sec? I need your help."

"Oh, sure thing, Lyn!" He quickly ran to assist her. "So, what's the problem?"

"Well, the good news is, your order came in yesterday; but the bad news is…I have no idea where the box is."

"Oh, that's no problem. I'll help you look."

"Yeah…it might take a while." She lead Aang into the inventory room, which had tons of boxes everywhere, stacked up to the ceiling.

"You mean…? It's mixed up in _here_?" Lyn slowly nodded her head. "You're kidding, right?"

"I wish I was. No one was here when it was delivered yesterday, and the man who delivered it didn't know where he needed to put it so it wound up in here…I'm terribly sorry, Aang."

Aang took a deep breath. "Well, then we better start looking."

Ten…maybe twenty minutes passed, and they still hadn't found the right box, while Katara was still waiting at the front of the store, wondering what in the world was taking Aang so long. Aang and Lyn were now standing on ladders and looking at the boxes that were hugging the ceiling when suddenly, Lyn lost her balance and fell off her ladder. Aang acted quickly and airbended his way over to catch her before she hit the ground. Once he caught her, they both summer-salted and landed on the ground, Aang ending up on top of Lyn.

"You okay?" Aang asked.

"Yeah…" She then looked into his eyes and nearly melted. She knew that he and Katara were…how do you say…an _item_, but she couldn't help herself and she flung herself onto him and kissed him full on the mouth.

Aang pushed her off him. "Lyn! What in great spirits _are_ you doing?"

"Sorry, Aang…I can't help it…" She leaned closer to him and tried to kiss him again.

"Lyn! Stop! You _know_ that I'm dating Katara!"

"Yes, but…she doesn't love you like _I _do."

"You've only known me for two weeks! How could you _love_ me? And besides, I thought we were just friends!"

"But I want to be _more_, Aang!" She threw herself on him once again, and even though Aang _was_ the Avatar, he had no power over her sudden "love" for him. She embraced him with another kiss and he tried to push her off, but that was when Katara walked in.

"_This_ is what's been taking you so long?" Lyn was shocked by her sudden entrance, which gave Aang the opportunity to finally push her off of him. "This is what your "little secret" was?"

"No…Katara, you're taking all of this the wrong way…" Aang started.

"I can't believe you would actually cheat on me, and then have the nerve to do it while I'm in the other room!"

"How could you say that, Katara? I'd _never_ cheat on you!"

"Then what did I just walk in on, Aang?"

"I was helping Lyn look for a box, she fell off of her ladder, I caught her and she threw herself on me!"

"I have no idea what he's talking about! _He's_ the one who threw himself on _me_!" Lyn said, in an attempt to get Katara angry with Aang.

"What?" Aang yelled.

"It's true! He has no self control! He's been coming here for the past two weeks just telling me how bored he was of you and he wanted someone new. I'm sorry Katara, I had no idea he was still with you. He told me he was leaving you."

"That's _not_ true, Katara! Don't listen to her!" And even though Katara should have believed Aang over some girl she didn't even know, she just couldn't; not with what she's been dealing with lately.

"I'm sorry, Aang. I…I don't believe you."

"W…what?"

"Just tell me the truth, Aang. _Are_ you cheating on me?"

"No."

"Fine…if you don't want to tell me the truth, then I'm going home!" She turned and left without another word. Aang then looked to Lyn and gave her the dirtiest of all looks; he would have gone into the Avatar State if he had no control over it.

"I can't believe you would do that, Lyn." He said calmly, trying his hardest not to lose his temper.

"Oh…look. It's your box!" She said as though as nothing had happened. She opened the box and took the clothes out. "Ooh, they're really pretty. You mind if I try them on?" Aang's jaw dropped to the floor. What in the world was _wrong_ with this girl? Had she any idea what she just _did_?

"No!" He swiped the clothes away from her and put them back in the box. "You may _not_ try them on!"

"But…"

"NO! These are for _Katara_ and _Katara_ _only_!" He picked up the box. "I'm taking these, and you better make it clear to your mother that I will _never_ be coming back to this store as long as you're here." He walked out, leaving Lyn bewildered.

And once he got home, he tried to explain to Katara what had really happened, but she wouldn't hear of any of it and kept trying to get him to admit that he was cheating on her. Toph even assured Katara that he wasn't lying to her, but she wouldn't listen to that either. She reminded Toph that some people were good liars and could fool her into thinking otherwise. He couldn't believe that all of this was happening just because he wanted to do something nice for the girl he loved. Aang finally got fed up with Katara's behavior and escaped to his room.

Aang had finally given up on meditating and he walked over to his bed and collapsed on it. He looked over to the box of clothes on the floor and pushed it underneath his bed; he had no idea why he kept them, they were what got him into this mess. He soon drifted into a sleep. After what seemed like only a few minutes, Aang was awoken to what he thought was a quiet knocking on his door; he wasn't absolutely sure, so he closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. The knocking came again, a little louder this time, so he knew he hadn't been imagining it. He slowly got up from the bed, and walked over to his door; he opened it to find Katara, crying.

"Katara? What…?" Katara fell into his arms and started to kiss him over and over again on the lips. After about the tenth kiss, she stopped and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Aang. I should have never yelled at you like that before." A weight suddenly lifted off of Aang's shoulders.

"I forgive you, Katara. But can you tell me what's going on? Are you okay?" Katara looked at him and more tears started streaming down her face.

"I had this horrible nightmare about you, Aang. I've _been _having horrible nightmares about you a lot lately." They sat down on the bed. "That's why it was so hard for me to believe you when you told me you weren't cheating on me. I had a nightmare a couple of nights ago…you…you left me for someone else. And I felt like my nightmare was turning into a reality today when I saw you and Yu-Lyn together."

"Katara," he grabbed her hands. "You know how much I love you and that I would _never_ do anything like that."

"I know," she started to tear up again. "These nightmares are just too real, Aang."

"So, what about tonight's nightmare? What happened?"

It took Katara a while before she could actually calm herself from the tears and tell him what happened. "Ozai somehow escaped from prison and he came after you. He broke into the house and I was too angry with you to even notice he was there. He broke into your room and…he…" Katara started crying again, and Aang took her in his arms, and stroked her hair.

"It's alright, it was only a dream. I'm right here."

"It made me think…what if this fight…what if it truly _was_ the last thing we had said to each other? What if...?"

He pulled her in kissed her. " 'What-if' nothing! It's not and never will be the last thing we say to each other. I promise you." She then rested her head against his, looked straight into his eyes, and nodded. He took his thumb and wiped away her tears.

"So, what _did_ happen today?"

"Just like I told you, it was an accident and Lyn was just another crazed Avatar fan-girl."

Katara laughed. "You have a lot of those, don't you?"

"I wouldn't know, I only ever pay any attention to you." Katara smiled and kissed him again. "Oh, that reminds me!" He jumped off the bed and reached underneath it to grab the box of clothes. "The reason why we went there today is because I ordered you these." He handed her the box, and she took the clothes out.

"Aang, are these…?"

"Air Nomad clothes? Yeah. I knew you always wanted to see them, so I had them custom made for you."

"Aang, that is the sweetest thing…now I feel even more terrible about how I treated you."

"It's okay, you can make up for it by trying those on for me."

Katara smiled. "Okay." Katara took the box and escaped into Aang's bathroom.

She took a little longer than Aang had expected; he had forgotten how complicated the process of putting the clothes on really was and he wondered if Katara was able to figure it out. He remembered that the Air Nomad clothing that women wore showed a lot of skin, even more than he was used to seeing with Katara, he soon got a little nervous and he didn't quite know why. Katara finally walked out and his eyes were transfixed on her.

"So, what do you think?"

"Wow…Katara you look…astonishing." He walked over to her and kissed her once again, and when she kissed him back, the passion started to intensify and they ended up on the bed.

As Aang lay on top of her, she felt the coolness of his bare chest, and chills soon covered her entire body. He moved in closer to her and put his lips on hers; her lips started to tingle and they both engaged in an embrace that nearly took their breath away. She then wrapped her arms around him and slowly brought them down to the lower of his back and clung to his hips. Aang suddenly trembled and slid his hands through her hair, which eventually slid slowly down her neck, then to her waist and then to her thigh. He softly lifted her leg and wrapped it around his hip.

Katara moved her hands away from Aang's hips and they made their way to the back of his neck; now it was Aang's turn to get chills. He then removed his hand from her thigh, which stayed put in its place, and he brought his hand up to her chest and tried to find a way to get it passed the layer of clothing that was in his way. Katara felt Aang's hands maneuvering around on her chest and slightly pushed away from the embrace. "Wait…"

Aang realized what he was doing and quickly stopped. "I'm sorry! I…I just got a little carried away. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Oh…no." Katara said with a smile. "Help me get this thing off." Aang was a little shocked to hear those words come out of Katara's mouth.

"Really? You're sure this is what you want?" Katara looked into his eyes, lust burning in hers, and she nodded. Aang then nodded in agreement and quickly assisted her in getting her outfit off; it _was_ complicated.

They struggled for a while trying to get her outfit off, and the anticipation was killing them both. Katara longed to get rid of the hot, sweaty feeling on her chest, and feel the coolness of Aang's bare chest on hers. It _still_ wasn't coming off, and Aang started to wonder if Lyn had somehow sabotaged the clothing so they wouldn't come off. So finally, Aang reached for the bowl of water next to the bed in an attempt to make an ice-dagger to cut the clothes off. Katara had the same idea and with both of them reaching for the water, they fell onto the floor; but this wasn't going to stop them. Aang finally was finally able to bend the water and successfully make the ice-dagger. "You don't mind if I cut the clothes off of you, do you?"

"Just do it, Aang! Do it now!" Katara said, with a hint of passionate and lustful excitement in her voice. Aang took the dagger and tried to cut the clothes off slowly so that he wouldn't slice Katara with it. His hands started shaking and he started losing hold of the ice, so Katara grabbed onto his hand and helped him keep a hold of it and together they finally cut the clothes off. Aang grabbed onto the shredded clothing, pulled them off of her and threw them across the room. Katara was ready to go, but Aang just stared at her bare chest in shock. "Aang?" Katara asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just…I've never seen a naked woman before."

"Do…do you want to stop?"

It was silent for a few seconds before Aang spoke. "No." He leaned in closer to her and kissed her once more. Katara wrapped her arms around him again and pushed his chest against hers; at long last, satisfying her need to feel her bare skin against his.

Aang moved his lips away from Katara's and he started to kiss her neck in the most gentle, and loving way. His breath bared a warm and cool sensation against Katara's skin, and she moaned passionately. She then did something that Aang did not expect: she grabbed onto his arms and turned him over so that she was on top of him. Her hands then made their way down to waist of his pants, she wrapped her fingers around them, and slowly took them off. She threw his pants off to the side to join her clothes, and she looked back to Aang. Aang smiled at her and said, "Sorry about this," and he turned her over again so that he was back on top of her. "I won't really get to see your face as much if you're on top." Katara laughed and their lips met again.

Aang finally made his way between Katara's legs, and realized he didn't quite know what to do. His mind drifted away slightly and he remembered his past lives…he _did_ know what to do. His mind went back to reality, he drew in some breath, and slowly started thrusting back and forth. The sensation for both of them was unlike anything they had ever felt before; it was like learning how to waterbend, with the whole "energy-flow-through-the-body" thing, but a million times intensified, and definitely more pleasurable. Their bodies tingled, and the pleasure started to grow as Aang started to thrust faster. Katara wrapped her legs around Aang's back; her heart racing, and her lower body throbbing in pleasure. As the intensity of the moment heightened, Katara couldn't stop herself from moaning and she started digging her fingernails into Aang's back. Aang felt the sharpness of the nails that suddenly came into contact with his bare skin, but he didn't seem to mind it much; it actually made it all the more enjoyable. The sensation grew even more with every thrust, and it started to reach its final peak; Aang and Katara knew it was about to end soon, so they hung onto it for as long as they could. A few more moments passed and the sensation finally reached its climax; the two of them then let out loud moans of pleasure and they stopped.

They then stared at each other and realized that they were out of breath, so they both took in some air. Aang looked into Katara's eyes and kissed her again, and she kissed back. They slowly pulled away from the embrace and smiled at each other. It was silent for a little while, but it was Katara who spoke first. "That…was…incredible." She said, still slightly out of breath.

Aang chuckled. "Tell me about it." He looked at her again. "I love you, Katara. I love you more than any of my passed lives could have ever loved anyone else."

Katara smiled. "I know…I love you too." Aang finally slid off of Katara and settled himself right next to her. Neither of them felt like getting up so Aang pulled the blanket off of his bed and threw it on top of them. Katara moved in closer to Aang and rested her head on his chest while Aang wrapped his arm around her with one arm and took hold of Katara's hand with his.

"I don't think you'll be having any nightmares tonight." Aang whispered into Katara's ear.

She whispered back. "No, I don't think will." They soon fell asleep.

The next morning, the two of them clung closer together than ever, and everyone started to notice.

"So, does this mean you guys finally made up?" Toph asked.

"Yeah." They said at the same time; they both smiled at each other and kissed again.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Not this early in the morning, and _not_ while I'm in the room." Sokka said. They pulled away from the kiss, looked at Sokka, and laughed.

"Wow, you guys are _way_ too happy to have just made up from that fight." Toph started. "What'd you do Sugar-Queen? Crawl into Twinkle-Toes' bed last night?"

Aang and Katara looked to each other and started giggling. "No…nothing like that at all." Aang said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. He and Katara left the room.

"Wait…" Toph said. "Aang was…_lying_."

"Lying about what?" Sokka asked.

Toph ignored Sokka and slowly brought her hands together in a quiet applaud. "Well done, Twinkle-Toes, well done." She too left the room, and Sokka was left confused.

"Wait! Lying about _what_? Why were you applauding Aang just then?" He ran after Toph.

The End.


End file.
